star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Life
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) Performed By: The Underdogs Lyrics Margret Woke up in London yesterday '' 'Skylar' Found myself in the city near Piccadilly '' Scotty''' Don't really know how I got here '' ''Anasteshia I got some pictures on my phone '''Bob Ghaundi and Random White Girl New names and numbers that I don't know '' 'Lily' Address to places like Abbey Road '' Mark''' Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want '' ''Shark and Betty We're young enough to say'' '''''Leslie and Marketa Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life '' 'Deekina and David' This could really be a good life, good life '' Zarket ohhhoooohhooooooohhhhhhhhooooooohhooohhhhho '''Tori' ''Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight '' 'Guian' Like this city is on fire tonight '' Promila and Deek''' This could really be a good life A good, good life '''Mackenzie To my friends in New York, I say hello '' 'Mackenzie and Nithin' My friends in L.A. they don't know '' Jake and Sam''' Where I've been for the past few years or so '' ''Erica Paris to China to Colorado '''Rudeling and Mason Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out '' 'Maria' Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e'' Juanita and Julio''' What there is to complain about '''Little Hotmomacita When you're happy like a fool '' 'Liz' Let it take you over '' Brittany''' When everything is out '' ''Matthew You gotta take it in '' ''Jordy Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life '' ''Sabrina This could really be a good life, good life '' ''Rubenito Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight '' ''Mak Donald Like this city is on fire tonight '' ''Melissa This could really be a good life '' ''Tyquisha A good, good life'' '''''Anna ohhhhoooooohhhhoooooohhoooo good good life '' ''ohhhoooooo '' Oh this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life '' Mackenzie and Nithin''' Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life '' ''Anna and Jordy Oh yeah Good, good life Good life Ooh '''Anasteshia Listen My friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado ''Maria '' Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e What there is to complain about Trivia'' # On the day of filming this song was placed in instead of The Fall # This song i snot in the script Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7 Category:Series Finale